Somewhere
by Orijinaru
Summary: -UA- si crees que algún día encontraras el amor y cuando lo encuentres todo irá viento en popa, pues estás muy equivocado, no es tan fácil, y menos si es la persona que odiabas.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Dragon ball z no me pertenecen, así que rogaría no demanden

Summary: -UA- si crees que algún día encontraras el amor y cuando lo encuentres todo irá viento en popa, pues estás muy equivocado, no es tan fácil, y menos si es la persona que odiabas.

Somewhere

Era de mañana y una bella joven caminaba en el pasillo de una preparatoria, caminaba tranquilamente cuando decidió dejar unas cosas en su casillero, iba a dejar unos cuantos libros pero pronto se vio sorprendida por otra joven de cabello negro, está joven llevaba lo que parecía ser una máscara de un monstruo que no causaba miedo, si no, chiste, pero dadas las circunstancias la joven se asustó mucho.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo Videl, me he asustado mucho, por poco te golpeo por el susto.

-Pues te hubiera dado más fuerte, además de que no fue para tanto, solo a sido una broma-decía mientras se imaginaba a su amiga recibiendo un golpe de ella.

-Una broma...pues entonces mejor te compras un circo-arremetía irónicamente su rubia amiga

De pronto por una esquina aparece a quien menos querían ver en ese instante, al idiota de Gohan como ellas lo definían...

-Ya viene ese imbécil-decía Videl al ver una cara familiar.

-Pues actúa con naturalidad, no hagas notar que te molesta-aconsejaba la de cabellera rubia mientra se alejaba de lo que pronto sería el campo de batalla.

Continuará..

* * *

Comenten plis...xD


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Dragon ball z no me pertenecen, así que rogaría no demanden

**Summary**: -UA- si crees que algún día encontraras el amor y cuando lo encuentres todo irá viento en popa, pues estás muy equivocado, no es tan fácil, y menos si es la persona que odiabas.

**Somewhere**

**2.-**

-hola...-decía un joven de cabellera alborotada mientras intentaba sonar como si le fuera indiferente esto alarmó a Videl

-No me digas... seguro Maron* te dejó por...digamos... Krilin?-preguntaba, no porque le interesase, si no, porque le encantaba provocar a Gohan

-Pues eso es lo que menos debería interesarte, a por cierto felicidades...-decía con un tono seco mientras abría su casillero sacaba unos libros y se disponía a marcharse...

-Y felicidades por?-preguntaba desconcertada Videl, aún no entendía que era lo que quería decir Gohan con eso.

-Pues por tu noviazgo con Shapner...-decía mientras lanzaba una sonrisa triunfante y añadía- él es el perfecto perdedor para una persona como tú

-No me tientes Son, yo no estoy para tus estupideces, y no me vengas con tus celos de pacotilla...

-!¿Y quién diablos dice que estoy celoso?!-decía mientras subía un poco el volumen de su voz...

-Entonces qué demonios te pasa... si no es por celos entonces porque no peleas conmigo como todos los malditos días...-al parecer Videl estaba perdiendo los estribos...

-pues porque es más divertido ver como te desesperas cuando no te presto atención-añadía con sorna mientras sonreía por la expresión atónita de Videl

-...

-¿qué?, acaso te gusto... y por eso no puedes permitir que te bote a un lado?...

-No seas un maldito... -comentaba mientras su sonrisa se volvía maléfica y al fin su carácter surgió-Si me gustaras hace tiempo que me hubiera trasladado a un manicomio...porque para que tú -señalándolo- me gustaras... me hace falta estar ciega y loca-una vez pronunciado este discurso no pudo evitar comentar -simplemente no me gusta que NADIE me ignore... y en ese NADIE considérate incluido-sin más que decir dio media vuelta y se marchó

Gohan no pudo más que sonreír irónicamente mientras veía como se alejaba, ella no le agradaba en lo absoluto... no le gustaba porque era muy molestosa, parecía que disfrutara discutir con él, sacarlo de quicio, y él se estaba hartando de todo ese juego, pero en cierta forma le agradaba por lo menos tener ese contacto con ella,le agradaba ver como sus ojos se encendían a causa de las iras, y pensar que todo este estúpido juego lo inicio él...

**Flash Black**

**_Gohan iba muy presuroso, era su primer día de clase y tenía que llegar a tiempo, porque si su madre se enterase que se atrasó seguro lo mandaría de regreso a la correccional: Milk mandó a Gohan a la correccional por dos años ya que él comenzó a practicar artes marciales y se descuidaba de sus estudios._**

**_-creo que es aquí-decía mientras veía un papel con lo que parecía ser indicaciones_**

**_-Pues creo que deberías ponerte lentes-decía Videl muy atenta mientras se situaba a lado de Gohan y veía las indicaciones_**

**_-Pues deberías meterte en tus asuntos-decía Gohan con mucha descortesía..._**

**_-Disculpa?-decía un poco desconcertada Videl pues apenas conocía al allí presente_**

**_-Como me oíste, yo sabré como llegar_**

**_-Ah, perdón, el novato intentando llegar por él solo a un aula en una preparatoria que ni conoce, además es tan autosuficiente que no quiere ayuda, yo definiría a eso como un imbécil.-decía con ironía Videl_**

**_-Pues yo lo llamo iniciativa-decía con una sonrisa de orgullo_**

**Fin flash Black**

y Así fue como inició su primera discusión,aún no lograba entender como es posible que él haya comenzado, siempre se a constatado de una persona agradable, pero ciertamente cuando conoció a Videl no pudo actuar así.

Pero no siempre discutía con ella, una vez le fue imposible pelear con ella, aún lo recordaba, fue apenas hace un año, cuando murió su mamá, ese día hubiera sido un imbécil si hubiera discutido con ella

**Flash Black**

_**Gohan caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo de la preparatoria cuando vio a su víctima de siempre...**_

_**Gohan se acercó e intentó molestarla, pero todo se quedó en intento cuando vio los ojos de esta...**_

_**-Qué?,vienes a burlarte porque me he quedado sin madre?, pues adelante, búrlate-Videl le decía mientras comenzaba a llorar de nuevo..**_

_**-Yo no...**_

_**-Déjala Gohan, hoy no es momento para que la fastidies...-decía Ireza mientras abrazaba a Videl en señal de apoyo**_

_**-Déjame un momento a solas con ella...-decía suplicante Gohan**_

_**-Pero..**_

_**-Por favor..-añadía casi rogando**_

_**-Esta bien...**_

_**Luego de que Ireza se marchó Gohan abrazó a Videl y ella estando débil lo dejó, ninguno dijo nada, ninguno se insultó, ninguno dijo ninguna cursileria,Gohan simplemente consoló a Videl y esta agradeció internamente**_

**Fin Flash Black**

Y desde ese día han mantenido una relación así, es decir que se molestaban la mayoría de tiempo y se apoyaban en situaciones difíciles...

Pero él no entendía como es que actuó así con Videl (ignorándola) está mañana, cuando se planteaba esto llegaba a una simple conclusión, desde que le contaron que Videl es novia de Shapner esa mañana a estado evitando cualquier confrontación con ella, Diablos!, estaba celoso, pero...¿por qué?

_-ahora sí, eres un idiota-_pensaba Gohan para sí mismo

* * *

Bueno mis amores, aquí un cap nuevo, espero les agrade, parece que ese par es masoquista xD, pero bueno, ustedes júzguenlos...

Maron.- en dragon ball aparece una chica de cabellos medio azulado diciendo que es novia de krilin, por si no lo recuerdan su nombre es maron, la hija de krilin (si es que aparece) la llamaré marron, es decir con otra erre.

Besos y abrazos, hasta una próxima vez mis amoras...muack.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Dragon ball z no me pertenecen, así que rogaría no demanden

**Summary**: -UA- si crees que algún día encontraras el amor y cuando lo encuentres todo irá viento en popa, pues estás muy equivocado, no es tan fácil, y menos si es la persona que odiabas.

**Somewhere**

**3.-**

**Videl Pov's**

-Es un idiota- refunfuñaba Videl en voz alta, sin percatarse de que alguien estaba a su lado

-Parece que piensas en mi a cada momento-susurró acercándose a su oído Gohan

-t...te...e...qui..vo..cas-dijo entrecortadamente debido a su nerviosismo, incluso intentó escapar, pero fue retenida por unos fuertes brazos...

-Vamos Videl... no huyas-dijo mientras la abrazaba y olía su exquisito olor a Jazmín... como adoraba ese olor...

-tenn...goo..que..ir..me-dijo hacía vanos intentos para soltarse...

Gohan se percató de lo que estaba haciendo y la soltó rapidamente...

"idiota"-pensó para sí una vez que Videl se marchase...

-Tengo que conseguirme una novia-pensó Gohan en voz alta mientras era observado por una pelirroja sin que este se percatara...

Diablos!, casi muero con la cercanía de Gohan esta mañana, es un idiota, que diablos le pasa, pues bien, es hora del receso y todo parece tranquilo...

-Te vuelves a acercar a mi novio y te mato...-decía una pelirroja mientras retaba a la ojiazul con la mirada, al parecer estaba equivocada.

-y quien mierda es tu novio...porque con esa cara solo espantas...-odiaba a esa estúpida.

-JA-JA, muy graciosa, pues mi querido novio viene hacia acá ahora mismo...-decía mientras señalaba la puerta, yo miré instintivamente, y pude ver a Gohan...

-pero..que ...

-Hola Videl, al parecer ya conoces a mi nueva novia, ella es...

No lo soporte, intenté aguantarme, pero no pude, me levanté lo miré a los ojos, mis ojos estaban llorosos, lo miré y le planté una bofetada muy sonora.

-Idiota-le dije mientras corría en dirección indefinida, tal vez fue mi impresión pero le oí decir-lo sé.

Corrí todo lo que mis pies dieron y finalmente me detuve en la biblioteca, de seguro nadie estaría allí, así que decidí entrar y que se yo, encerrarme en mi mundo, no quería saber nada, solo me bastaba una sola frase para que me tranquilizara, pero dado que nunca la oiría no me hacía falsas esperanzas.

Entré hasta lo más profundo de la biblioteca y lloré como nunca, sin testigos, sin saber el porque, solo lloré y lloré hasta que me desahogue por completo, de seguro mi cara debe estar hecha un desastre, pero nada de eso me importaba, falté las clases restantes, simplemente no quería ver a ese idiota, ni mucho menos a esa estúpida pelos con achiote*.

Cuando supuse que todos salieron del colegio; salí de mi escondite, saqué algunas cosas de mi casillero y salí del colegio, después le preguntaría a Ireza acerca de las "interesantes" clases del señor Tanaka*.

Estaba más que segura que todos los estudiantes ya salieron del colegio, incluso los que asistían a los clubes; salí una hora después que ellos, pero siempre todo me sale mal al parecer, siendo ya las 7 de la noche allí estaba la persona que menos quería ver en este instante, y no, no me refiero a la pelos de achiote, además por ciertas circunstancias olvidé que aún estaban las marcas de las lágrimas que derramé en mi rostro.

* * *

**Esto se puso interesante xD. Disculpen la demora, pero uno tiene sus "asuntos" pendientes...**

***Achiote.- Verán en mi país es una planta de color rojo o naranja fuerte**

***Sr. Tanaka.- Profesor de historia de Videl (odio la historia xD)**

**Muy bien, espero les guste y hasta una próxima vez, creo que debe ser pronto...xD**


End file.
